leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-7992038-20140305155405/@comment-9705522-20140316234450
actually false. karthus is a bit of a weird case though. he is built more tanky than his peers, but he still dies rather quickly (however even a 3k full tank mundo dies quickly to lb, so yeah). however, he still deals a lot of damage over a huge period of time. thats because of his passive. it makes him a bruiser by making him a sustained damage dealer focused on remaining on the battlefield for a long time. swain is full on bruiser. built tanky, heals a lot in teamfights, easily survives focus fire, high sustained damage, utility built in, yep, bruiser. cass im still unsure. she focuses on sustained damage, she is built tankier than most aps, and she does have utility. its debetable. also, she is nothing like kass. kass is short bursts every X seconds, she really is about sustained damage. her shield values wont have to be nerfed o.0. only the damage. well, ok, the shield values would have to be nerfed a little, but not a lot. i could see a change where it has a 5 sec base cd at max rank, deals 180+0.5 per ap damage and shields for 200+0.6 per ap working. those are not perfect numbers, it would require finetuning, but you get the basic idea. again, the idea of more attack speed isnt bad, if it werent for the fact that her passive is really underwhelming for that. i mean, yes, its no twisted fate e (im still not sure why they keep it this shitty. its literally worthless. its a miniscule amount every 4 attacks. at least the old iteration had cdr. well, w/e). id say more attack speed wont help much unless you change the passive. the big question is how. if you make it plain strong you can store it up with 2 hits on minions and use it for insane burst. spreading the damage across every attack might make it less interesting. well, i dont know, there are possible solutions, but none are perfect. ah, yes, counterplay. thats kinda the problem. of course, if there was counterplay, that would be amazing. problem is, there isnt much. her qs speed as well as huge explosion range and the fact that you cannot predict where it will land until its at half of its travel distance makes it next to impossible to dodge. in fact, before you get tier 2 boots, or you are using a champio with built in speed enhancers or dashes, its literally impossible to walk out of a diana q if she casts it right on top of you, unless you are 730-830 distance away, at which points certain champions can, thanks to their models. yordles for example. that doesnt make it good for counterplay, now does it? and she kinda does. bruisers want to stick to their targets and hurt them as long as possible. 2 dashes are good, but after that? you cant stick at all. and yes, every champion needs counterplay. sadly, diana doesnt quite furfill that requirement. sure, its no vi (thank god), but she isnt great either.